In cellular transceiver systems with features such as uplink carrier aggregation or MIMO, two different power amplifiers may be supplied with an average power tracking signal (APT) or an envelope tracking (ET) signal. Which signal type is chosen depends upon the current use case. One approach would be to have two full RF PMICS (radio frequency power management integrated circuit) which can generate either of the two power supply signal types. This approach carries with it unattractive material costs and PCB (printed circuit board) area usage. Alternatively, a full tracker can be extended by adding a voltage regulator which can generate an APT signal only. While this alternative does save on PCB area and costs, the power amplifiers attached thereto can operate in an APT mode only and never in an ET mode. This alternative may be unattractive for use cases where no carrier aggregation is active.